


Grow Up!

by Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7665259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter/pseuds/Small_Town_Wayward_Daughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Opie both have feelings for each other, will one of you grow up and spill it before someone else does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! <3

"Jackson Teller! Let me go right now." I fought against his hold even though I knew he wouldn't let me break free until he was damn good and ready. "Jax please, I-I just wanna put my feet on the ground. I w-wont go back in there I promise. _Please_ " I felt myself falling apart and he set me back on my feet. My world was crumbling down just when I felt that I had something stable and routine.  
"C'mon darlin, it's time to go home." He ushered me over to his bike, handed me my helmet and waited for me to get on behind him. Jax and I had just walked in on my boy- sorry Ex boyfriend fucking someone else in my bed. We had spent the day hanging out fixing his bike and he had driven me home so that I could cook dinner. I was livid and I wanted to rip his goddamn heart out. We had been together for three years and I was the idiot that thought we were happy. I leaned my head against the back of Jax's kutte and let my tears fall as he drove me to TM. He tugged me into the kitchen, made me eat and then he decided that getting me drunk was a good idea. Here we were four hours and a bottle of Jack later hammered and he had me dancing around the club house. I knew that the drunken euphoria would only last for so long and as Jax spanned me out and pulled me back in for a dip I looked over his shoulder and stopped dead in my tracks.   
"What are you doing here?" I said between my teeth.   
"Baby-"  
"You don't get to call me that anymore! Fuck you." I weaved dangerously as I tried to hold still and Jax put an arm around me to steady me.   
"Bed time darlin, lets get you changed." He turned me around and started to lead me to the dorm rooms.  
"Get your hands off her Teller! She's mine." Jonah said and I whipped around to face him. I noticed Opie coming into the club house and he was just standing, watching the scene unfold.  
"I'm not yours! That girl you fucked in my fucking bed is yours now asshole! And she can fucking have you. You have a small brain and an even smaller dick Jonah. I can't believe that I wasted so much time with you! Get out. " Jonah glared at me and took a step forward before Opie clapped a hand on his shoulder.   
"You should go. Now."   
"Get off me!" Jonah tried to shake Opie off but Opie just smiled a cold smile and shook his head. I knew that he was two seconds from punching Jonah in the face and I really think I would have liked that.  
"You're not welcome here anymore. F/N clearly came to her senses. Beat it kid." He clenched his hand and Jonah gasped in pain before he was turned and nudged towards the door. He stormed out of the club house yelling.   
"Just wait baby! You'll get tired of slumming it and then you'll wanna come back to me! Just fucking wait!" I heard him yelling from the parking lot. I started to laugh and I slid down to the ground laughing Jax stooped down and muttered,  
"Are you ok sweetheart?" I shook my head and put my head in my hands. I felt my eyes fill up with tears and I started to sob. I felt warm, strong arms surround me and scoop me up. I smelled the leather, cigarette, cinnamon and something else smell that was Opie.  
"She in your room?" He asked over his shoulder  
"Yeah, I wanna keep an eye on her." I looked up at Opie and he was looking at me with a smile.   
"Hey beautiful."  
"Hi Hot stuff." I muttered and he grinned. He set me down on the far side of Jax's bed and climbed in next to me.   
"I'm gonna stay with her for a while, I saw Tara in the parking lot when I was coming inside." He told Jax and he nodded.   
"You gonna be ok with Opie darlin?" I nodded and he chuckled.   
"Of course she is I'm her favorite." Opie said and I heard them both laugh. I closed my eyes and rolled over to face the wall, curling in on myself. "No no no, none of that." He turned me over and tugged me against him. I blew out a sigh and looked at him.   
"I'm not allowed to wallow now? Go away." I grumbled and Jax just slid into the space between me and the wall. Being between Jax and Opie, that was a fantasy I'd had before, however at this moment I wasn't really feeling it. I groaned and banged my head on Opie's chest.   
"No moping. I got you fed, I got you drunk-" I scoffed."- and now it's time for you to vent your feelings and move in." Jax told me and I just looked up at Opie as he nodded.   
"You guys are my best friends, you really really are so when I say this it is with love ok?" They both nodded and I sighed.   
"I need to be alone, I need a shower, I need to burn out my goddamn retinas because all I can fucking see is him pushing his tiny dick into her and I really really _need_ to know what I did that wasn't good enough for him. Why wasn't I enough? Please just fucking leave me be." I started to unravel and I slid off the bed and went into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door, locking the door didn't really mean anything since they would just knock it down if they wanted too but it made me feel better. I turned on the water and did the shower thing as I cried and I made myself a vow. I was gonna be fine, no more fucking tears for him he didn't _deserve_ them. I sighed and got out of the shower. I figured that Jax and Opie would have left after my rant so I went into the room with only a towel on.   
"Uh. Naked! You are uh naked." I jumped and looked at Opie.   
"Shit! what are you still doing here?" I clenched the towel and looked away from him with my face burning. "I uh I need to steal some clothes from Jax. All mine are at- uh at Jonahs." I dug through the closet and found one of Jax's SAMCRO t-shirts and a pair of shorts. Opie was looking at the ceiling with I turned to face him and I smiled softly. "I'm not naked anymore Hot stuff."  
"I wasn't gonna leave you alone even though you demanded it, you know me better thank that." I rolled my eyes at him and climbed over him to get back into the bed. He gave me a look and turned on his side so that he could see me. I knew that he wanted to talk about it but I didn't.  
"Ope?" He looked at me. "I don't wanna talk about it anymore ok?" He nodded and pulled me so that I was curled against him. "Can you help me get my stuff tomorrow?"  
"Course beautiful. Whenever you want." I smiled and leaned against him. I met Jax and Opie in middle school, I was being teased by a few of the football players because I slipped and fell on some ice and Opie came to save me. He was so tall that all the boys were afraid of him. He scooped my up off the ground, brushed off my back and told them if they ever fucked with me again then the Sons were gonna get them. Jax had gripped my hand and pulled me away from them and from then on we were best friends. I helped Opie when he had to get his tonsils out, and again two years later when he broke his leg when he stole his dads bike. I was there to help Jax get over it when Tara left and I watched both of them prospect and get into the club. Jax still only ever talks to me or Opie about his dad, about his anger towards Clay and that his Mom drives him nuts. They were there for me when my Dad had killed my brother in a car crash and then left me on my own during summer break when I was twelve. I haven't seen him since. Gemma pitched a fit so that I didn't go to an orphanage and I spent half the time with Jax and half with Opie at his moms.  
I fell asleep talking with Opie, we were talking about when we were kids and how I was the one who got us all out of trouble. The last thing I remember is him kissing the top of my head and then I was waking up wrapped up in his arms with his legs twined with mine and it was **hot**. He was like a furnace! It felt nice to wake up with him and he is the only one that ever made me feel this way, safe and comfortable but I pushed that thought aside. I tried to wriggle out from under him and he just frowned and tightened his grip. I groaned softly, turned my head and blew at his face. "Ope." I wiggled again and he mumbled into my hair.   
"Keep moving like that and something else is gonna get woken up." I giggled and felt my face turn red at the husky voice he had when he first woke up. I turned to face him and he cracked an eye open to look at me. "Still wanna go get you stuff today?" I shook my head, then I nodded and he just smiled. "It'll be fine sweetheart. In and out and then it will be over ok?" I nodded and moved over to put my head on his chest. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me.  
"Thanks for not leaving even when I was an emotional bitch." I whispered and he ran his hand through my hair.   
"You brought me like eighty gallons of ice cream when I got my tonsils out, I think i still owe you from that." I laughed and gave him a look as I sat up and ran my hands through my curly hair. I got out of the bed and decided that what I had on was fine since the shorts were right enough not to fall off. I tied the shirt in the back and looked over at Opie as he stood up.   
"I'm gonna go see if Gemma is here, maybe I can borrow her car to get my shit." He nodded and went into the bathroom. I went in search of Gemma and found her in the office at TM. "Hey Gem." She looked up at me and smiled  
"Hey baby girl. How are you?" She gave me the 'tell me the truth' eyes.  
"I'm fine, um I was wondering if I could borrow your car so that I could grab my stuff?"   
"Of course, Uh Clay and I have an apartment if you need a place to stay fully furnished." I gaped at her.   
"Why do you have an apartment?" She looked guilty and then looked away from me.  
"Just an investment." I gave her a look and stared at her. "Fine, I knew that you would need it, I saw dick breath with a girl that wasn't you last week and I wanted to have you covered." She flapped her arms and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't be mad at me for not telling you."   
"I'm not mad, how much is rent on the apartment?" She scoffed and shook her head.   
"Just pay utilities and were even ok baby?" I sighed but let it go for now as she handed me her keys and another key ring. "Here's the address, just drop off your stuff there ok?"  
"Thanks Gemma. Really you are a life saver."  
"We take care of our own baby and you are ours." She smiled then grinned as she saw Opie coming up behind me. "He's yours if you want him ya know." My face turned red and I walked over to the coffee pot, I made Opie a cup and handed it to him when he came in.   
"Ah my love thank god!" Gemma and I both scoffed and he chuckled. "I meant the coffee." I nudged him and he looked down at me with a smile. "Ready?"  
"Yep." I chugged my coffee and we headed over to Gemma's car. Opie must've felt how tense I was getting the closer we got to Jonah's because he reached over and took my hand in his.  
"It's gonna be fine sweetheart." I nodded and grimaced as I pulled into the drive way. Jonah's car wasn't in the drive way and I remembered that he had to work today. _That_ was a relief. Packing was easy and only took about a half an hour. I grabbed my clothes, stuff from the dresser, movies, books, shoes, all my pictures except the ones with Jonah, makeup, and all my bathroom stuff. I heard a tearing noise and looked over at Opie. He had ripped a picture in half and I looked at him confused. "You look great in this picture. I wanted it." I smiled and nodded. It was the day that Jonah's sister had taken me to the beach with her, my hair was curling all crazy and my bathing suit made me look tan.   
"I think that's it." I told him and he nodded. "We're taking it here." He looked at the paper with my new address on it and tilted his head.   
"Who are you staying with?"  
"No one, It's an apartment Gemma just got and furnished." He smiled and nodded as we headed out to the car. "Thank you Opie. If you want I can make you dinner?" He smiled and nodded.   
"After I help you unpack and we take Gemma her car back we can get pizza if you want. I'll buy and you can cook for me after you get settled?" I nodded and we headed over to my new place.


	2. Chapter 2

My new place was more then just a small apartment, Gemma had a two bedroom duplex and I was guessing that she owned the other one now as well because the creepy guy that lived there was bitching about having to move out. He reeked like he hadn't showered in weeks and looked strung out. I shuddered and followed Opie inside with another load of crap. The house was nice, it had hardwood floors except in the rooms, the carpet in there was a soft fluffy gray and I wasn't surprised that the place smelled like paint. Gemma had had my room painted a light gray with purple curtains and the bedding matched, I was gonna have to have a talk with her since she had stocked the closet and dresser with clothes, bras, underwear, and pajamas. I was gonna ignore that hint since everything in the closet was short, black, or looked like it would be skin tight. I was into T-shirts with BBC Shows on them and ripped jeans. I went to check on Opie and saw him talking with my soon to be ex neighbor with his hands balled up. I walked over and put my hand on his back.   
"Hey Ope." He looked at me and I grimaced at the anger in his eyes even though he smiled.   
"Ope? See she isn't off the market dude!" I turned to creeper.   
"What?"   
"He said that you weren't looking for anyone right now. I knew that you wouldn't be with _him_." I put a hand on my hip and tilted my head at him.  
"Why wouldn't I be with him?"   
"He's to huge and looks to rough for you sweet cheeks. I would be better for you." His voice took on a slimy tone and I felt my stomach turn. _Ugh_!  
"Oh." I slid my hand into Opie's. "See, I like my men _big_ and I really like it when he is rough with me, this man right here-" I motioned at Opie. "Is amazing, he is kind, sweet, knows exactly what I want and how I want it, and lets not kid ourselves, I am not good enough for him. He makes me feel safe from scum like you and that is all I will ever need." I felt Opie's eyes on me and I refused to look at him. I went to far and I knew it but I would deal with that later. Creeper was gaping at me and I smiled at him before I turned on my heel and went to get another box from the car. I decided that I would shut myself in my room and unpack as I beat myself up for a few minutes.  
  
Opie gave me an hour before he came for me. _Knock Knock_ "Beautiful?" he called through the door.   
"Yeah." I called out and he came inside. I decided that I would pretend that nothing happened and hopefully he would take the hint.   
"Looks good in here." I had all my stuff set out in the bathroom and my room. My clothes were put away, I hung my pictures, and I saw Opie looking at one of me and him at a school dance junior year that we both got stood up for, we ended up going with each other and it was the night I realized I was in love with him. "I remember that night." I looked at him and smiled.   
"You always were my knight in leather." He smiled and looked down at me.   
"You never needed a knight, I just wanted to act like you needed me." I leaned my head on his arm and sighed.   
"Ope, I do need you. Always have." He nodded and ran a hand down my hair before he pulled away from me.   
"Uh ready for some food?" I nodded and went to see if Gemma had gotten me a jacket. I found a thick plaid one and a sexy leather jacket. I went for the plaid since I wasn't feeling sexy today. I shrugged it on, grabbed my bag and followed Opie outside. We ended up going out for burgers, he wouldn't let me pay for my share so I figured I would just slide money into his back pocket like I usually did when he wasn't paying attention. We ate, and talked about my new place, avoiding talking about what happened with creeper thankfully, about the club a little bit, and about how Jax has been acting like a spaz lately over Tara.   
"He loved her for years Opie and then she bailed and he was devastated. It took me weeks to get him to even leave the house remember? I'm not surprised that he is a freak now that she is back. He still loves her." I said the last part sadly because I didn't want him to get hurt again and Opie knew that. He put his hand on mine and I looked at him.   
"He will be fine beautiful, he knows better this time." I nodded and enjoyed the feeling of his big hand on mine. He was always so warm and when he laughed I knew that I had spoken out loud. I grimaced and looked away from him. "I am warm but only around you, only because I am nervous." I peeked at him and frowned.   
"Nervous?" He nodded and I tilted my head. "Why?" He was silent for a few minutes and I knew he was thinking about something big but then he just shook his head.   
"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" He asked me and I just shrugged.   
"Nothing, I have to work for a few hours in the morning but after that i'm free, why?" I worked at a bookstore in town but only as the shelf organizer and that only took me from 7 to 11 each morning.   
"I wanted to go visit my dad and wondered if you wanted to come with me." I smiled and nodded. I loved Piney and his crankiness, I knew he was just a big softy. "Great, I can give you a ride to work and we can leave after you're done?" I nodded again and he smiled. He paid for dinner and we headed back to my house. I kissed his cheek as I slid off the bike and handed him my helmet.   
"Thanks for everything hot stuff."   
"Anytime beautiful." I walked to the door and I heard him holler at me so I turned to see him jogging up the driveway. "I forgot to give you this." He stepped close to me and I felt my heart hammer in my chest. _Was he gonna kiss me? Did I want him too?_ He tugged the neck of my shirt and dropped something into it before he ran down to his bike and took off. I spluttered as I searched for what he dropped and I growled when I found it. He found the twenty I slipped into his back pocket.   
"Jerk!" I yelled at him even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I sighed and went inside to get some more unpacking done.  
  
  
I had seen Opie almost everyday since he helped me move and on the few days that I didn't see him he called or texted to make sure that I was safe. He knew I had today off and we were gonna meet up later so I was surprised when someone pounding on my door woke me up.  
**Knock Knock Knock**  
"I'm coming keep your pants on!" I shuffled to the front door and opened it with a scowl. "Why are you pounding on my door at six in the fucking morning on my goddamn day off Jax?" He grinned and waited for me to let him in. I turned and went to get coffee started. He whistled and I remembered that I was in a tank top and underwear. I flipped him off and kept walking. "You've seen me naked Jax get over it."   
"Cheery as always F/N. I love you too. I am here because we need to talk." I handed him a cup of coffee and went to sit at the table with mine.   
"What did I do now?" I sighed and inhaled half my coffee.   
"Nothing, that is the problem! Make a move on our giant friend before he drives me insane talking about how much he wants to jump you. I'm _begging_ you." I gaped at him.  
"What?!"   
"You really didn't know?" I looked at him confused. "That boy has had it bad for you since we were in high school." I just stared at him and shook my head.   
"That's a mean trick Jax. I thought I hid how I felt about him pretty well but since you found out I guess not. I just didn't think you'd play with me like that." I stood up and went to walk away from him but he gripped my arm and turned me to face him.   
"You think I would play you like that? Seriously? I know you love him, I always have, that is why I never made a move on you after Tara left darlin'. I'd never play either of you like that." I didn't know what he meant by that. I was no where near Jax's type either, I was his geek sister and that was how he had always acted towards me, I thought.   
"He can't like me, he was always into girls like Donna and I thought he liked Layla from Cara Cara." I shook my head and he shook his back.  
"He drives me nuts talking about you. How you make him feel, how he worries about you living alone, should he get you a dog or are you a cat person? Help me." I smiled and shook my head.   
"I'm not making the first move, I still don't fully believe you, He isn't dumb so he wouldn't feel that way, but I will be a bit more obvious about who I care for, hows that?" He grinned and hugged me tight enough to make me squeak.   
"Great. I could kiss you!" I scoffed as I heard another voice.  
"You could, but I think I'd have to break you." We both turned to see Opie standing there and I felt myself pale.   
"H-how long have you been standing there?"   
"Long enough." He said as he turned and walked away. I looked at Jax and then ran after him.   
"Opie wait!" I ran outside and down the driveway just as he was getting on his bike. "Opie! Where are you going?"   
"Home." He went to start his bike and I put my hand on his.   
"Why are you mad? I-"  
"I'm not mad. I couldn't be less mad, I don't give a shit. I hope you know that Jax was just kidding." I jerked back and looked at him.   
"Kidding about how you feel?" He nodded his head and I felt my heart give a painful throb. "Oh." I nodded and let go of his hand. "I knew it was too good to be true." I muttered and then I walked away from him. He started his bike and was gone before I made my way up to Jax. He asked what happened and I told him. He shook his head and wanted to go after him but I wouldn't let him. "It doesn't matter Jax. Let it go, I'm gonna go get dressed ok?" He nodded and I went to change. I put on ripped skinny jeans, black leather combat boots, a black tank top, and a plaid button down shirt that I didn't bother to button, I wet my curly hair a bit to make it behave and headed back out to the kitchen.   
"Lets go to TM, I wanna show you my new project." I nodded and followed him outside. We went to TM and he dragged me into the farthest corner of the garage. He pulled a tarp off of a car and I felt my jaw drop.   
"Is that- Can I- Oh my fucking god." I stuttered and ran my hands down the dented side. Jax grinned and put a hand on my shoulder.   
"I found it, after all this time, I found your mom's car. I ordered all the parts and I can fix it up for you it will just take a while." I turned and hugged him tightly burying my face in his chest. He knew how much I loved this car as a kid and that I was devastated when I found out my dad had sold it instead of fix it up.   
"I'll pay you back Jax, I swear I will." He shook his head and just let me stare at it for a while.   
"No you wont, this is what family does darlin'." I smiled and nodded at him. I saw Gemma pulling in and I ran out to greet her. She grinned when she saw me and knew that I had seen Jax's surprise. We were in the club house a little while later when Opie came in. He came up and acted normal with everyone except for me. He said a brief hi and I just nodded at him and went back to talking with Juice about his new computer. He looked confused but didn't mention it, instead he asked if I wanted to go with him to check in at the pot shop. I nodded and hugged Jax and Gemma as we headed out. I could act like I don't care too, I would if that is what he wanted. I wasn't gonna get hurt again, so I would start acting like Opie was just my friend. Easy right?


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you avoiding me?" I heard from the back door of the club house. I had stepped outside for a smoke and when I turned back I saw Opie standing there.   
"I'm not." I said in a resigned tone. I had been avoiding him, it was hard trying to act indifferent to him when I was hurt and in love with him. He scowled and shook his head.  
"Bullshit. Why?" I sighed.   
"I don't wanna talk about it." I told him and he stepped closer to me. I knew I was making him mad but I didn't really care.   
"I want to know, I don't fuckingcare if you don't want to talk about it. We've never had secrets before so why the fuck now?" I shook my head at him and willed him to go away. "Why? F/N. _Tell me_."  
"Fucking fine! You really wanna know? Fine. I am in love with you, I've been in love with you since I was 17 and that day that you saw me and Jax in my kitchen you ripped my heart out because you said that you didn't feel the same. I can't fucking look at you without feeling my chest rip apart Opie and that is why I've been avoiding you." There was a very long pause where I was breathing hard and Opie was gaping like a fish before I had the sense to turn tail and walk away. I made it about four steps before Opie gripped my arm and turned me around. I stared at the ground and waited to be crushed again.  
"You love Jax. That is what I said I didn't care about. I- I thought that Jax had told you that I had feelings for you to see if you had feelings for him. When you said that you would try harder to show who you cared for-" My eyes darted up to him.  
"You thought I was going to tell you I didn't love you." I muttered and he nodded. "Jax came to tell me to make a move on you because you were driving him nuts talking about me all the time. He knows how I feel about you."   
"We're kind of idiots aren't we?" He asked and I nodded at him. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean to do that."   
"I'm sorry for avoiding you." He stepped closer to me and I wrapped my arms around his waist. "I missed you Hot stuff."  
"I missed you too beautiful."  
"Fucking finally you two." I looked up and saw Jax grinning at us. Opie flipped him off and I laughed. "Gemma wants you F/N I think she wanted to ask you about your apartment. I nodded at him and pulled away from Opie. I nudged Jax as I walked by him and he smiled at me with a look of longing in his eyes. I knew he was thinking about Tara and I felt a pang for him.  
  
"Jax, No." I told him for the five millionth time. He wanted me to do something so vile, something that I knew was a terrible fucking idea. He wanted me to talk to Tara.   
"F/N Please! I need to hear what she has to say and she wont talk to me!" I sighed and shook my head at him.  
"She won't talk to me either Jax. You know she hates me."   
"Please, just try. Please." I sighed.   
"Fine." His eyes lit up and he hugged me so hard he picked me up off the ground. "If she calls the cops on me Jax I swear to god-"  
"I'll bail you out I promise." He cut me off and Opie came in as Jax was setting me down.  
"You going to jail sweetheart?" I nodded and he chuckled.   
"No, she's doing me a favor."  
"Close enough." I muttered and Jax gave me a look. I shrugged on my jacket and headed over to kiss Jax on the cheek. "I'll keep you posted." I kissed Opie's cheek too and headed out to my car.   
"Hey." I turned at Opie's voice.   
"Yeah?"  
"I wondered if you wanted to get together later, I could bring some dinner by your place if you wanted." He seemed nervous and I just smiled at him. We were in a weird place right now, we both cared and knew that the other cared but didn't know what to do about it. He acted like he always had toward me except that he held my hand and touched me more often. I knew that I was going to have to give him a sign that I was ready for more, I just didn't know how to.   
"Uh sure, I should be home around six if that works for you?" He nodded and smiled at me. "Oh, I got that movie you were talking about the other night too, I figured we could watch it sometime?" Opie was a closet geek. He liked superhero stuff, and he liked Doctor Who even if he would never admit it. He grinned, nodded and I nodded back as I climbed into the car. I felt my anxiety kick up a notch as I pulled into the hospital parking lot. I wanted to do this right for Jax and I hoped that Tara had matured a little bit from when we were kids.  
  
I knocked on her office door and waited for her highness to grace me with her presence. She opened the door a crack and I put on what I hoped was a reassuring smile.   
"Uh hi Tara!" She furrowed her brow and opened the door wider.   
"F/N."   
"I heard you were back and wanted to come by and say hi." Oh god I hope I wasn't going to hell for lying in a hospital, is that different then lying in a church?  
"Jax sent you." She said and I sighed. Time to drop the bullshit I guess.  
"Yeah, the boy is hung up on you and you wont talk to him."   
"I told him what I needed to say. He hasn't changed since I left and I have-"  
"How do you know that? You haven't given him five minutes of your time since you got back."   
"He is still in that stupid club-"  
"He is, but that doesn't mean that he hasn't grown up Tara. The club became his life when you left. He had to find a way to cope when the person he was willing to _leave it all behind for_ left him." She looked at me for a long minute and sighed.   
"He would never have left this place F/N we both know that."  
"Jax had his backpack ready to go, he had a ring, he was going to ask you to leave with him that weekend at the party, to be with just him forever, but you were gone. You never gave him a chance to go with you, to prove himself. Are you really going to do that to him again?" I knew that my tone was not friendly but I remember how devastated he was, how I had to fight him to eat, shower, drink, to live and it made me hate her even more. I wouldn't tell her that, that was between Jax and I and I would be damned if I was gonna let that bitch know the power she had over him.  
"I'll talk to him. I'm not making any promises but I will talk to him. I'm surprised you're here though, I thought he would go for you once I left."  
"Jax and I aren't like that. Never have been."   
"Does he know that? I see the way he is with you and he was never that way with me." I turned around and headed down the hall.   
"Maybe because you never fully earned it Tara. Call Jax, talk to him."  
  
"It's open!" I called out when I heard a knock on the door. I knew that it was close to six and it was probably Opie. I heard the door open. "I'm back here Hot stuff!"  
"You never called me that before." I whipped around at the sound of a voice that wasn't Opie.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" I felt cold and wished that Opie was here. Jonah had a nasty temper when he wanted to.  
"I came to see if you were tired of slumming it yet. Expecting someone else?"   
"Not that it's any of your business but yes. I have a date." I felt a little smug when his smile dropped.   
"With who?" I shrugged and went to walk out the door since he had stepped away from it when he came in.  
"Opie. He should be here soon." I felt him grip my arm and I cringed, trying to pull away from him.  
"I fucking knew it. All that time of 'oh were just friends, you don't need to worry.' I fucking knew it. How long have you been cheating on me?"   
"I never cheated you asshole! You cheated on me and I never acted on my feelings for him. Let go." I pulled on my arm and he gripped it harder and used it to swing me into the wall. I cried out and he just laughed.  
"You shouldn't be so rude to me, I treated you decent F/N and you know it. You knew that you were never enough for me and never would be." I scoffed and looked into his eyes with as much hate as I could muster.   
"You were _never_ good enough for me Jonah and you were a waste of my fucking time. I regret every second I pretended to like how your hands felt on me, every second that I faked your skills in bed, and I regret that I ever chose you over him because he is more of a man then you ever will be." I knew that I shouldn't have said it, I knew that I should have talked him down and made him leave.   
"Faked it? Really well lets see how well you fake it now you bitch." His voice was dead quiet and I felt my heart stop. _He didn't mean?_ He jerked me around and held my back against his chest as he shoved me towards the bed. He shoved me face down on it and climbed on top of me with his knees digging into my back to keep me still.  
"Jonah don't! Please!" I struggled but he was to strong. I regretted wearing a dress when I felt his hands on my legs. I heard knocking on the door as his hands started fumbling with his belt and I screamed as loud as I could.   
"Shut up!" Jonah roared as he punched me hard in the temple. I felt the skin split and I cried out as my vision blurred. His weight was gone in an instant and I heard the sound of glass breaking and fists hitting flesh before I felt a different set of hands on me, gently touching my forehead.  
"F/N? Baby?" I opened my eyes to see Opie.  
"Hey Hot stuff." I slurred and tried to sit up, when I couldn't I just rolled over to face him.   
"Hey beautiful girl, Lay still for me huh? I need to clean up that cut." I reached up and touched the cut on my temple and grimaced. He came back with my first aid kit and I watched him as he worked.  
"Where is he?" I asked him and I saw his jaw clench.   
"He's gone I think." I nodded "What were you thinking letting him in?" He put a bandage over the cut and rubbed the edges down to make sure it stayed on.  
"I heard a knock and I thought- I should have went to see."   
"You thought it was me." I nodded and realized that he would blame himself.  
"It's not your fault though Opie. I wasn't thinking." He ignored me and kept rubbing the bandage so I reached up and took his hand in mine as I sat up. "I'm serious. I don't know how he found me but neither of us could have known."   
"I should have been here earlier." I sighed and climbed onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and I just put my head on his shoulder and shook my head.   
"You saved me baby, you were right on time ok?" He nodded and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the rescue by the way." He nodded again and I felt his arms tighten on me. "I think we need some pizza and I really need to change out of this dress." I knew it was torn and so did he. He stood up with me in his lap, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he walked to the closet the mirror was shattered on the sliding door and I knew that my room was probably trashed but I really didn't care right then. After he rummaged for a minute he headed back to the bed and set me down gently.   
"Uh, you changed and I'll go order pizza. The usual?"   
"Could you- uh yeah that sounds fine." He looked at me for a second.  
"Want me to stay?" I looked away from him and nodded. He came and sat next to me, taking my hand in his and just sat there until I got up and changed. I knew that he would see the bruises but I really didn't want to be alone. I was putting my shirt on when I felt his fingers on my back and I jumped, I hadn't heard him get up and I turned to look at him over my shoulder. He was looking at me with such rage, guilt, and something else that I turned to hug him.   
"I'm fine, really, I just don't want to be alone right now. I'm sorry." I muttered into his chest and he just shook his head.   
"It's fine, how bad do you hurt?" I shook my head.   
"Right now? None." He chuckled and kissed my head before he moved back and let me put my shirt on. I noticed that his hands were bleeding and I took them in my hands. "Want me to clean this up and get you some ice?"  
"I don't think any of that is mine." I nodded and tugged him into the kitchen. He set me on the counter as he washed his hands and let me play doctor. I felt the air change when I looked up and caught him watching me. He stepped closer to me and I ran my hands up his arms to his shoulders. I wanted him to kiss me and I knew he wanted to.  
"I think you'll live." I told him and he nodded as he put his hands on my hips. I saw his face change as he looked at my bandaged face and sighed because I knew what he was doing.  
"I-I should call for the pizza, I bet you're hungry." He pulled away and I frowned but reached out to grip his hand in mine. He turned back and I pulled him closer to me again. He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of me on the counter. "Yes?" he asked in his patient tone and I smiled at him.   
"You know what I want." I told him in a teasing tone and he smirked at me before he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I twined my hands in his long hair and he put his hands on my hips as he stepped closer to me again. I nipped his bottom lip and heard him give a soft growl that made me shiver. He pulled away and pressed his forehead to mine as we both caught our breath. I smiled at him and he grinned back at me before he kissed me again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Opie I am _not_ having this talk again. We didn't move to fast and I knew what I was doing when I asked you to stay over. We didn't do anything wrong, we didn't even fuck!" I saw him wince at the word but I was to frustrated to care. I had asked him to stay over with me after what happened last night and he had asked me twice since I kissed him if I was sure. I was starting to think that he was the one who wasn't sure and it made me feel sad. "Look-" I sighed "I-if you don't want me or this-" I motioned between us "Then just say so. I'll get it." I muttered and looked away from him. I knew my flaws, I knew that I was impossible and unlovable but I hoped that he wouldn't see them after all this time. He chuckled and I jumped when he put his hands on my chin.   
"Beautiful, self conscious girl, I have wanted you since I was 15 and that hasn't changed. I just don't want you to feel like I rushed you. I want you to be ready, because _I will always want you._ " I looked up at him and shook my head.   
" _I_ came onto you. You were trying to be the noble one remember?" He nodded "Ok, then are we good now?" He nodded again and I smiled at him before I went to get ready for the day. I was glad that Opie wasn't there to see me change because I had hand shaped bruises on my arms, my lower back had knee print bruises and my legs were speckled with them too. I had on jeans, A SAMCRO hoodie, and my chucks on when I came out. I had tried to cover the bruises on my face but that was a lost cause.   
"Aren't you gonna get to hot?" He asked and I shook my head without looking at him. "How bad is it?" I looked at him with the best confused look I could muster and he just gave me a look. I sighed  
"It's not good."  
"Can I see?" I knew that was a bad idea, maybe I could save him from that.   
"You don't want to. I'm fine, it doesn't hurt it just looks bad. Please just lets go?"   
"Baby, please." I looked him dead in the eye as I pulled the hoodie and tank top over my head so that I was just standing there in my bra and jeans.   
"Doesn't hurt my ass F/N." I winced because he never used my first name.   
"It doesn't. I wouldn't lie to you. I'm just a little stiff today." I walked up to him and took one of his hands in mine. "Are we gonna go to TM now?" He nodded and grabbed his keys. I started to laugh and he looked at me.  
"What?"  
"Pants?" He looked down and tried not to laugh with me. He was in his boxers and t-shirt. I buried my face against his check and hugged him. "I love you."  
"I love you too. I have a shirt you can wear that will cover your arms if you want it?" I nodded and he grabbed it from his backpack. We both got dressed and headed over to TM. Jax and Clay were livid when they saw me. Clay wanted to send Tig out to find Jonah but I convinced him not too. It wouldn't change anything and Opie had already beat the shit out of him. Jax wanted to call Tara but I told him that Opie had taken care of me and then Juice asked why Opie knew first and he told them.   
"We had a date. I showed up at the right time."   
"You had a date?" Bobby asked with a grin and I felt my face turn red. Opie nodded and put an arm around my shoulders. Gemma pulled into the parking lot and Clay went to go fill her in before she saw my face and flipped her shit. Opie went to help Juice look in storage for something so after I talked with Gemma I was with Jax in the garage talking.   
"So you and Opie huh?" I smacked him and he busted up laughing.   
"You were the one who pushed it Jackson so don't act so shocked." He nodded and gave me a serious look.   
"When did it happen?"  
"Last night but before you freak, I made the first move, Ope didn't take advantage. Nothing happened I kissed him and he just stayed with me so I wouldn't be alone." He nodded and stood up to clean his hands.  
"Tara came to talk to me last night. She made some valid points and said that you were a big part of her decision."  
"Decision?" She better not have hurt him again of I'll cut her.   
"To give me a chance. She said that she never knew if I grew up or not and that it was time to find out." He grinned and scooped me into a hug. I tried not to cry out when he pressed my back but another voice cut in.  
"Jax gentle!" Jax set me on my feet abruptly and looked confused.   
"I'm fine." I gasped and put my hands up like I was surrendering. "Ope don't I'm fine."   
"Whats wrong with you?" Jax asked me and I just shook my head at him.  
"There was more to the story but she didn't want to share it all." I tuned out as Opie told Jax the rest. I jumped when Jax threw a wrench at the wall of the garage and backed away from him. He looked sad and came over to hug me gently.   
"I'm sorry darlin." I nodded and He looked at Opie over my head. I felt him mouth something but I couldn't tell what. I changed the subject and they both let it go which I was grateful for. The day passed quickly after that, I spent it with the guys in the garage and then Opie drove me home.  
I was at work a little more then a week later when I got a surprise visit from Tara. Jax's birthday is next week and I knew she wanted my help getting him something perfect. Sadly she had no real idea what he liked.. I got him some new grips for his bike, sunglasses, and a few new plaid shirts. He told me what he wanted ages ago and I knew what he liked after so many years. I told Tara to get him a necklace or a watch, something that he could wear all the time. She nodded and headed out to get something she thought he would like. I hoped that it wasn't gaudy because Jax wouldn't wear it, not even for her. Gemma had gotten him sneakers and a new kutte since his was torn and getting old after wearing it for so long. Opie got him some leather cleaner, a new jacket, and something else that he wouldn't tell me about, that meant porn. Clay said that there was gonna be a party on his birthday since it was a Saturday. Club parties were always nuts and I always had to help a drunk Son through the night. Last time it was Tig, that was awful since he didn't know it was me until the next morning when I slapped him for being such a pig. Opie promised me that he wouldn't let that happen again though so that made me feel better.  
  
  
It was Jax's birthday! He had decided that he wanted me to cook him breakfast. Opie was surprised when Jax came climbing through the window and pulled his gun on him. We hung out most of the day until Jax went to get Tara and Opie left to get ready for the party. I settled on black shorts, a shredded SAMCRO tank top with a dark blue lace shirt underneath and I did a smokey eye thing with my make up. My hair was down and curly as always and I decided that my black wedges would be comfortable enough for tonight since I was driving myself. I got to the club house early to help Gemma set up and make sure that the crow eaters weren't driving her nuts. I was checking the rooms, making sure they were stocked with hangover supplies when I heard the door to the room I was in open.   
"This one is good Gem." I called out  
"Well, this is a nice room gift." I turned and saw a guy I didn't recognize. He had a kutte on so I figured he was from another charter.   
"Uh Hi. I was just making sure your room was fully stocked." I said and headed towards the door.   
"Whoa! not so fast sugar, I haven't seen you around before." He leaned against the wall by the door.  
"I'm F/N. I have always been around so I don't know why you don't know me." He looked me up and down and I felt a little uncomfortable. "I should go, mama Gemma is expecting me."   
"You're Jax's sister?"   
"In the adopted sense." He nodded and stepped away from the door. I slipped past him and headed to have a smoke, after that exchange I needed one. I heard bikes coming down the road and looked up to see Clay, Jax, Opie, and Juice pulling into the parking lot. Tara was behind them in her car and I smiled when she waved at me. Opie grinned at me and walked over to pick me up in a hug.   
"Missed you beautiful."  
"You just saw me a few hours ago. I missed you too hot stuff." He smiled and leaned down to kiss me.   
"You look nice."  
"Just the right amount of slutty." Jax said and Tara smacked him just as I did.  
"Happy birthday asshole." I told him as I hugged him. I heard Someone laugh from behind me and saw the weirdo from the room coming out of the club house. I instinctively backed up into Opie and he put an arm around me.   
"She's got a mouth on her huh?"  
"Kozik. Nice to see you." Kozik was watching me and I turned and looked up at Opie. He looked at me and smiled softly as he pulled me closer to him.   
"She does have a mouth on her, I taught her that myself." Jax said with pride and I laughed with everyone else. After that we all headed inside to get drunk and have a good time. Opie asked me to talk to a crow eater that was being a bit to clingy and I asked him what he wanted me to say.   
"I don't care, say whatever you want to. Tell her you're my old lady." I blinked at him and he realized what he said. His face turned red and he muttered "I was gonna ask you first." I smirked and nodded at him. The crow eater was coming up to us when I stepped into her path.   
"Look darlin, you're sweet but that Son, is mine." I pointed at Opie and she gave me a look.   
"I didn't know that he was taken."  
"He is, I'm his old lady." She nodded and walked away in a hurry. I turned and bumped into Kozik.   
"Old lady huh? Where is your crow?" I backed up a step and gave him a look.   
"Is that your business?" I asked him and he gave me a look back before he stepped closer to me.   
"If a Son wants a crow eater then that's all there is to it. I want you and if you aren't really an old lady I can have you."  
"I'm not property you asshole, I am a human being and you can't have me whether I am an old lady or not. You are creepy and an asshole so I would say that ship sailed when we met earlier."   
"Kozik you stupid fucker, that is my old lady and you better hope that she isn't upset by you or I will end you." I felt relief at the sound of Opie's voice. He nudged Kozik back and took my hand in his to pull me back over to Jax and Tara. I smiled at him and he tugged my chair closer to his. Opie didn't leave my side for the rest of the night and I have to admit that I liked it a lot. Jax loved his gifts, and I got some cute pictures of him blowing out the candles on his cake. It was nice, a lot more civilized then most parties held at the club house.


	5. Chapter 5

***** **Two Months Later** *****  
  
  
It was a long day and lately Opie and I hadn't been seeing much of each other. The club was into some shit but Ope wouldn't tell me what it was and it seemed like everything I touched today was falling to shit. I just wanted to curl up with Ope and relax. I got home, changed and made myself some dinner, I had a headache from not eating all day. I waited a few hours for Opie to come by but once midnight hit I knew that he wasn't going to come by and I went to bed. My phone woke me up a few hours later.   
"What?" I muttered, I am not nice after being woken up.  
"F/N?"   
"Who else answers my phone Jax?" He scoffed.  
"Have you heard from Opie today?"   
"No. We haven't talked much this week. I think last time I heard from him was yesterday morning."   
"Shit. Ok." Jax sounded worried and that scared me.  
"What's going on?"  
"Nothing darlin go back to sleep ok?"  
"Jackson." He sighed.   
"There is some stuff going down. Can I come by?" Code for I can't talk about it over the phone.  
"Yeah. That's fine." He hung up and I went to start a pot of coffee. Ten minutes later I heard a bike pull into the drive way and the front door open. I held out a mug of coffee and watched as a weary Jax sat down at my kitchen table. Jax told me how the club has been having trouble with the Mayans again and that Opie went to visit his dad and hasn't been heard from since.   
"What the hell do you mean no ones heard from him Jax? It's been two days!"   
"You heard from him last F/N what did he tell you?"  
"Nothing! He tells me nothing lately." I was mad that no one had tried harder to find him.  
"I don't believe that. He would sell his soul for you."   
"I'm not his wife or actual old lady Jax. Besides why would he tell me anything? It's not my business. Club rules."  
"I think he told you something and you just don't want to get him in trouble." I threw my coffee in his face and he jumped to his feet, jerked me up against him by my arms.  
" Fuck you Jax. I'd never keep shit from you. You know that!"  
"Shit changes when people get together F/N. We both know that."  
"Yeah he talks to me so much lately Jax. I haven't had a meaningful conversation with him in weeks. I feel like I lost him." I sighed and Jax's face softened, his grip eased up and he wrapped his arms around me in a hug.   
"I'm trying to keep you safe." We jumped apart at the sound of another voice in my kitchen.   
"Ope?" He looked tired as he walked over to pull me into a hug.  
"I didn't want to drag you into this beautiful. It's dangerous shit."  
"You could've just said that." He nodded  
"Where have you been?" Jax asked him and Opie just shook his head. Jax left after a few more minutes to go update the club and go home. Opie was exhausted so we went to lay down in bed. I was relieved that he was safe but I knew that something bad had happened because he wouldn't let me out of his sight and once he thought I was asleep he went to check every window and door to make sure it was locked before he came back to bed, and put his gun under his pillow.  
  
  
It took a few days for Opie to relax enough to let me go to work, he had given me a gun and a knife to keep on me at all times and we spent yesterday at the shooting range until he felt like I was comfortable enough with it. I told him that to book store was safe and that he had nothing to worry about but he still sent Half Sack with me. Half way through my shift he got a call and had to go, something about picking up Juice. I went into the back to find some more books to fill in the empty spaces on the shelves and after my third trip to the back I felt something heavy hit the back of my head and the world went black around me. I woke up with a cloth sack over my head and a splitting headache. My hands were tied above my head and I was dangling like a rag doll. I tugged on my wrists but whatever I was tied to held up and I just sighed.   
"Finally awake huh?" I heard a voice ask and I stiffened. "Don't be that way, I know you can hear me." The voice crooned and I felt a hand run down my side. I jerked away from him and he laughed as I swung back towards him.   
"Don't touch me."   
"Why not? You are here at my mercy and I think we could have some fun together."  
"Why am I here?"   
"Your friends have done me a grievance and now I have something of theirs to play with until they make it right." Shit. This was going to be painful.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He punched me in the stomach and whipped the bag off my head.   
"Don't lie to me! I know that you are the tall ones old lady!" He gripped my hair and jerked my face level with his.  
"I'm not an old lady! Do you see a crow on me?" He looked at my chest, arms, and frowned.  
"Why do you spend so much time with them then."  
"I work at the bike shop a few times a week! I know nothing about the Sons or what they do. I'm not important to them!" I tried to sound hysterical and sadly it wasn't that hard. I was terrified and I didn't know how long I had been here, or if anyone knew I was gone yet. I watched his face change from disbelief to stone cold. My heart dropped into my stomach and I waited for him to continue.   
"You are a liar. The tall one made quite a scene when I told him what I have planned for you. It will kill him that he couldn't save you." I felt anger bubble up inside me. Who was this asshole to kidnap me and try to make me feel afraid.   
"I think that he will kill you first." I said and I spit in his face. He wiped his face, slapped me and gave me a sad smile before he left the room. He left me alone for about twenty minutes and then he came back with a cart full of horror props. Knives, A blow torch, clamps, and other things that made me feel like I was in for a hell that I had never dreamed existed. He cracked his knuckles and stood over the cart before he spoke to me.  
"Lets play pretty girl, you will never be the same once I am done with you."  
  
  
I don't know how long I was there, I know that I had been hit, cut, burned, and that my face looked like hamburger meat. I was about to get branded when someone came and slammed into my captor. He was knocked to the ground and I saw Jax beating his face. I felt gentle hands lifting me up and unchaining me and I knew that it was Opie. He put his shirt over me, scooped me into his arms and carried me outside to the van and climbed inside with me in his lap.   
"Hi hot stuff." I said in a hoarse voice and he smiled at me as he moved my hair away from my face.   
"Hey beautiful."   
"I don't think that applies right now." He kissed my forehead gently and just shook his head at me.   
"You're wrong." I nodded and put my head against his chest as Half-Sack got into the van and we took off. We headed to the club house and Chibs came to help Opie patch me up. Chibs gave me something for the pain that made me loopy and once they were done I fell apart. I tried to convince Opie to leave me alone but he wouldn't go.  
"I'm not leaving you again baby. I can't." I just sank to the ground and shook. I never was one to cry but a few tears leaked out as Opie sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. He held me and whispered in my ear until I calmed down. He told me he loved me, that I was safe now, and that I was doing so good. It helped to have him with me and I was so thankful for him in that moment.   
"Ope?"   
"Yeah baby?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you too beautiful." We stayed like that for a while before Opie took me to his dorm room for us to sleep.  
  
  
He was there through it all, the nightmares, through having to build my self confidence back up because of all my new scars, he was there for the months it took me to prove that asshole wrong. I wasn't going to be the same. I was better because I knew how strong I was. Opie never left my side, and on our one year anniversary he asked me to marry him, to be his old lady and I have never regretted saying yes. We had a son a year later, Jonathan Daniel Winston and then a daughter two years after that Emma Grace Winston. I never imagined that I would ever be with him, and if I hadn't gotten my heart broken I never would have. I never would have gotten to be with the man that saw, and helped me grow up. I am grateful.


End file.
